Winry vs Bella (Re-Uploaded!)
by TreasureNaros
Summary: Old fanfic re-uploaded: Winry believes that whenever her husband is late, bad things happen. When Twilight's "heroine" Bella angrily confronts her for what fanfic writers Twilight haters say about her husband, an angry fight begans. Who will win? The ending may surprise you. Mature rating due to 'colorful' words *giggles*


**____****I read alot of Twilght FMA crossovers from my friends and some authors here and I noticed there were alot of Edward E. vs Edward C. fanfics. Maybe I'm wrong I dunno. I chose to do something different with a little bit on my comments in there in () and much more. Hopefully you enjoy!**

* * *

******Winry vs Bella**

Winry sat impatiently on a bench, waiting for her Edward Elric. He was running late again and she was rather tired of it. "Everytime or anytime he runs late, something bad always happen!" Winry said aloud angrily. "What could the reason for why he's late? Oh, that's right, NOTHING! Wait'll I get my hands on him! I'll-"  
"YOU!" boomed a voice louder than thunder. Winry turned around and pointed to herself. "Yes you!" said the voice, it was feminine, but it was loud. "Don't you move!" The woman causing a fuss was Bella, main character of the Twilight saga (if you can call it that).  
"Hello?" said Winry, a little confused. "Do I know you?"  
"You will in this fic!" shouted Bella. "I'm Bella Cullen, Edward Cullen's wife!"  
"How was I supposed to know that?" Winry asked. "I don't even know you, let alone knew you were married."  
"Don't act dumb!" Bella hissed "You know damn-well why I'm here!"  
"Sadly to say," Winry replied, "I don't."  
"It's this!" Bella pulled out a small stack of papers and showed it to Winry. "These bitches who call themselves 'writers' wrote lame excuses of a stories calling them something like 'Edward E. vs Edward C.' and made my husband look AND sound like an idiot! It's not funny and I am 100 percent sure they're NOT going to get good reviews." (Sorry Bella but most of those fanfic writers here got reviews that were good with some writing advice I doubt your "___writer"_ would even bother looking at)  
"Why are you getting mad at me?" Winry wanted to know. "I didn't write these stories, the writers did." (It's true, they did. Don't be mad at Winry. ^.^)

"Your man-"  
"Husband-"  
"Made accusations that my husband was abusive, controlling, and pathetic!"  
"The writers make him say all of this." Winry pointed out. "My Edward knows how to keep to himself and his series, and your Edward should know that too." "He does keep to himself!" Bella protested. "But this-these are unacceptable! Your husband said that you're 20x better than me! And on top of that, he said, well those 'writers' made him say, that I was pathetic and weak! I'm here to prove those corny remarks wrong!"  
"I'm very sorry that writers don't like you that much and I'm truly sorry that your creator made you and husband unlikable," Winry began, "but that has nothing to do me. I'm only waiting for MY Edward to get here and take me out on a date when he gets off. Which was over an HOUR ago! Excuse me, please." Winry made her way pass the angry Bella and proceeded to go on with her day, continuing her thoughts of how she will make Edward pay for standing her up. However, like most fights between girls, Bella would not let this slide.  
"True my creator made me unlikable," she grinned, "but your creator made that Elric kid an idiot." Winry stopped in her tracks and turned back around towards Bella. "What'd you say?" she asked though she heard her the first time.  
"What kind of idiot would try to bring the dead back to life?" Bella laughed. "Clearly your husband. He wouldn't have had to go through all those lengths to get his limbs and brother's body back had he left the dead alone." That was it! Winry had enough! She tried to be friendly, but that little witch gone TOO far!  
"You wanna-be vampbitch!" she snapped, grabbing Bella by her hair and punching her in the face. Bella quickly recovered and shoved Winry. Winry managed to maintain her balance. She refused to let that woman's strength get the best of her. Bella's eyes changed as she gave out a vampire hiss.  
"Bring it ON!" Winry hollered in a challenging tone.

Meanwhile...

"I can't believe it!" shouted Edward, rumaging through his hair violently. "What luck! Getting caught in a traffic of red lights! Winry's gonna kill me! I should've never stayed at work for an extra hour! What was I thinking? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Upon slamming his head on the steering wheel over and over again, Edward (might as well call him Ed) noticed a bright light moving passed him. "Green light?" he cried in relief "About time!" Starting his car, he quickly made a go for the light, then the next one. With no cars in front of him, Ed was all happy thoughts...that is until he saw that bright light again. He squinted his eyes and noticed a figure in between the light. "A man?" he asked himself. But he was already speeding and he wasn't fast enough to stop the brakes. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed. The figure in the middle of the road, held out his hand and the car abruptly stopped. Ed's airbag exploded onto his face, blinding him. When the airbag died down, Ed saw the figure, now a man, standing there dumbly looking at him. His name was Edward Cullen. (Didn't need to take a car crash to figure that out)  
"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Ed yelled furiously. "WERE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!"  
"Sorry!" Edward said, "But I can't stay here! I'm looking for my wife!"  
"I'm tryna get to my wife, you selfish beam of light!" Ed yelled. "You need to fix my car!"  
"I don't have the time!" Edward said and (on foot) sped off.  
"Hey!" Ed shouted. "Get back here! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKK!"

On the other hand...

Winry had Bella pinned on the ground and was punching her in the head. "Don't! Fuck! With! Winry!" she shouted, hitting Bella hard. "Where's your shield now, bitch? Huh? Where's your so called vamp-powers at, huh?" Bella reached up for Winry and threw her off her back. Winry rolled onto her feet and cleaned her mouth of blood quickly before raising her fists again. It was clear that they both were getting tired. "I didn't want to have to go this far!" she huffed out. "But you brought this on yourself!"  
"Bite me!" Bella yelled.  
"Your pansy of a husband did that already!" Winry taunted.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Bella roared, as she lunged at Winry for the twelfth time. Winry pulled out mace that Ed had given to her a while ago. (As if she needed it for anything) With it, she sprayed a heavy amount in Bella's eyes. Bella's eyes began to burn extremely bad, she began to cry and scream and roll on the ground in pain. Winry felt huge sense victory go throughout her body. She wanted to parade around the woman all day while she suffered, but had a heart not to and watched. Suddenly, as always, Bella's knight in (literally) shining armor, arrived to see her at her best.

"Bella!" Edward cried.  
He rushed to her side and craddled her. "What happened?" he demanded. "Who did this to you?" Bella, still blinded by the mace, managed to point in Winry's direction. Before Edward had a chance to charge at Winry, before he had a chance to anything (but stand up), he suffered a heavy impact to the face by a foot belonging to Ed. "Ow! What the hell?" Edward said. "I was only gonna ask her something!"  
"You broke my car you son of a bitch!" Ed shouted.  
"ED!" Winry boomed. "Where have you been? You had me waiting over an hour for you and now look!"  
"Winry, what happened to you?" Ed asked.  
"She maced my wife!" Edward shouted, fixed up and aiding Bella.  
"She had it coming!" Winry pointed at the (whatever you liked to call it)pire with her mace in hand.

"Did that pansy ass punk hurt you?"  
"What? Seriously Ed? I'd kick his ass too!"  
"No one is kicking anyone else's ass until _****__**I **_know why my wife is on the ground with mace in her eyes!" Edward shouted.  
"Didn't I tell you already?" Winry said "I fucked her up!"  
"Winry!" Ed cried. "Language!"  
"She pissed me off! We didn't even need to fight! Yet, she wanted to fight all for nothing!"  
"What happened?!" both Edwards wanted to know in unison.

One short summary later...

"So you hit Bella because she called me and idiot?" Ed asked.  
"And you took your anger out on Winry because of what Fanfic Writers wrote about me?" Edward asked. "Wow, Bella, that was a foolish thing to do."  
"Finally!" Winry threw her arms up in victory. "Even your husband agrees with me!"  
"It was NOT a foolish thing for me to do!" Bella protested. "This is a crossover! We're fictional characters. I can't jump out of my book and strangle those who insult us to death. They make claims that these ___anime _characters can beat you in a fight and I chose to fight one for myself! What kind of Mary Sue does that, writers? Huh?" (I dunno...a dumb one who has powers now, I guess)  
"But look where it got you, Bella!" Winry said sharply "Another ass whoopin'!"  
"At least she made an effort this time!" Ed pointed out. "You gotta give her some points for that, Winry."  
"Fine!" Winry replied, "I'll give her ******ONE** point for effort! I'm not a fighter, but I'll kick ass if I have to!"  
"You need to control you wife, Elric." Edward said.  
"You need to ___stop _controlling your wife, Cullen." Ed replied.  
"See?" Bella shouted "They did it again!"

**____****Actually Bella that one was me...**

"Knock it off!" she hollered.

**____****Sorry.**

"Enough is enough!" Bella said, "I'm sick of those Anti-Twilighters making our saga sound abusive, controlling, antifeminist, pathetic, trash and MaryGary SueStuish! I'm taking a stand right now and I'm going to prove my husband is not abusive and a sparklin' pansy!"  
"And how are you going to do that?" Winry wanted to know.  
"We're going to trade husbands!" Bella announced.  
"WHAT?" shouted the cast.

**____****What? Bella you can't do that? That goes against all crossovers I've ever read! I can't write that! I wouldn't even know where to begin!**

"Well you make it happen!" Bella demanded. "Because this trade is going to happen one way or another!"  
"Bella," Edward said. "Think of what you're about to do. You're trading me for the ___anime boy_!"  
"Hey, I heard that!" shouted Ed. He turned to Winry. "Winry, please tell me you're not going through with this!"  
"Why shouldn't I?" Winry asked.  
"You're going to trade me over for a disco ball!" he whispered angrily.  
"I can handle him." Winry assured her husband. "You're on Bella! I'll trade my Edward with yours."  
"Good!" Bella said. "Get ready for the shocker, cause your Edward and my Edward will be our new husbands for a month!"  
"A month?" Edward repeated.  
"A MONTH!" shouted Ed.

**____****A month?**

"Deal!" Winry agreed.  
"What'll my family say!" Edward demanded.  
"What'll Al say?" Ed cried.  
"We'll see what happens," the women replied, kissing their Edwards a month goodbye before crossing over.  
"See you in a month," said Bella.  
"You too," said Winry, saluting the woman. Bella took Ed by the hand and proceeded to leave. "Aaaaaah, Winry!" Ed whined. Winry, on the other hand, pushed Edward and pointed; "Keep your dirty little fangs away from my children, away from me, and to yourself. Got it?" Edward shook his head quietly. Winry would show this man of the house who were the pants in ___her _house. "Bella..." Edward sadly murmured.

The two women, in a somewhat satisfied manner, walked away with their new husbands.

**____****A little help here, readers and writers?**

**____****And yes, I'm serious.**


End file.
